Can I Serve You
by Felouse
Summary: Set in Season 7 DawnxAndrew coupling After a hard day at school Dawn is alone with someone who can help her and serve her.


Disclaimer- First thing to say all Buffy characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Josh Whedon   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Can I Serve You  
  
The front door of the Summer's house opened and Dawn entered. She was glad to be home cause high school was tough on her today especially when she has maths homework to do later.  
  
She shouted to no one in particular in the house "I'm home!" which seems to have become her catch phrase.  
  
No one called back she thought she had the whole house to herself until she heard "Hey Dawn. How was school today?"   
  
She went to the kitchen where the voice came from, she looked in and saw Andrew in his usual black shirt, black trousers and to top it all off he wore her mothers old apron and oven mitts which Andrew always used when he would cook something in the kitchen.  
  
Her first question was "Hey Andrew. Where is everyone?"  
  
Andrew replied "Buffy and Spike went to train the few potentials we have, Xander went to get more stuff for the broken windows, Willow has gone to find more info on those ubervamps, Giles went with her and Anya went with Xander. Not sure why, I mean she has no interest in what Xander does."  
  
Dawn simply said "Oh she is interested in something alright." she added the raise of the eye brows for an effect.  
  
"I'm not following what you mean?" he said  
  
Dawn started to think "He doesn't know what I mean, his family must have isolated him from this sort of thing."  
  
She then said "never mind." to change the subject she asked "What are you cooking"  
  
He answered "Cake." He continued "I am going to add jam into the middle of it after cutting it and add icing to it, then voila a tasty treat for a few people, unless the potentials aren't greedy."  
  
Dawn smiled and said "That sounds delightful when will it be ready?"   
  
He said "Probably 6:00 tonight." He then said politely "If you want I could save you a piece?"  
  
She answered "I would love that." With a smile on her face.  
  
"You didn't answer my question when you came in, how was school today?" he asked her again.  
  
She then said "It was okay I get really bored during some lessons like science, computers, maths you know boring stuff.  
  
He started going on like a chatter box saying "Yeah I know what you mean. I don't really like anything technical you know where you make stuff out of wood I always get splinters."  
  
She nodded her head understanding what he meant she then said "I better get started on my homework then."  
  
She was about to leave until Andrew said "What sort of homework are you doing?"  
  
She replied "Maths, I hate it cause all of the questions are so hard."  
  
"If you want I can help you besides the cake won't be done in the oven anytime soon." He offered.  
  
She thought over this for the moment "I guess I could use all the help I am going to get" She said "Ok you can help but better be good in doing difficult calculations?"  
  
He replied with confidence in his voice "Are you kidding The Trio were killers when it came to Maths." He took his apron and oven mitts off and put them down on the nearest table.   
  
They both went to the dining room where Dawn got everything sorted to get started on the most hardest questions she was ever given in her life. All the questions were like mumbo jumbo to her like find 25% of $30. Yes the subject was percentages oh the horror she kept thinking.  
  
But Andrew offered assistance when needed it and it lessened her stress it became more easier each time she was stuck he was like a pro at this sort of thing.   
  
It has been over 20 minutes since they started and the last question was almost answered as Andrew pointed out and said "That's it, now divide that and you should be done."   
  
She then said "Thank you Andrew I didn't know what I would've done without you."  
  
He replied "Probably still here with your head down on the paper saying you are never going to ever pass maths."  
  
They both laughed a little at the thought of that. Dawn started to put her pen, pencils and books away.   
  
Andrew came over and said "Allow me to help you." She let him help.  
  
Then their hands touched when they were trying to pick up the maths text book. They looked at their hands touching, Andrew then entwined his fingers with hers they then looked at each others face and they looked at each other for almost a minute lost in each others eyes.  
  
Andrew brought his left hand touching her face lovingly, Dawn's heart started to beat faster in this situation, Andrew brought his face closer to hers then Dawn kissed him it felt great to Dawn it felt like as if nothing was around them and all of her problems were no more. She opened her mouth to let him slip his tongue in, it danced with hers as if they were trying to arm wrestle with each other they then broke off there kiss as soon as they heard someone ask "Enjoying yourselves?"  
  
They looked to see Willow looking at them with a big grin on her face. Dawn looked away blushing and Andrew was shocked as if he was busted for committing a criminal offence.  
  
Andrew tried lying his way through it saying "Willow we wer.."  
  
Willow cut him off "Save it I have been here for over 2 minutes to know what you were doing."  
  
Andrew looked towards Dawn to how see felt about this. Willow then said "Don't worry I'll keep it a secret from everyone. Besides if Buffy saw you two kissing she would of smashed Andrew through a brick a wall."   
  
Willow then left the two love birds alone Andrew said "Sorry I didn't think …"  
  
Dawn cut him off as the blush escaped her cheeks "There is no need but maybe we were going a bit too fast there, maybe we should take it more slower, get to know a lot more about each you know what I mean."  
  
The only thing that escaped his lips were "Yeah."  
  
They were quiet for a while until Andrew said "You know you can help me with that cake if you like so then I can serve you a piece just for you." He added a smile to add to the effect.  
  
She looked him and smiled "Sure." She answered.   
  
They went to the kitchen and Andrew picked up the oven mitts put them on and brought the cake out to give it some flavour that Dawn thought wouldn't taste sweet as Andrew's soft lips on hers.  
  
THE END  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review please I could use some more advice if I still didn't do anything right but I hoped you loved it that's all I ask. 


End file.
